The Rifts of the Black Sisters
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Y si Andrómeda hubiera ido a la batalla de Hogwarts, muy preocupada por el devenir de su hija, y hubiera enfrentado a su hermana Bellatrix.


_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_.  
Y si Andrómeda hubiera ido a la batalla de Hogwarts, muy preocupada por el  
devenir de su hija, y hubiera enfrentado a su hermana Bellatrix.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes aquí descritos son obra de J.K. Rowling.

Teddy agitaba sus bracitos intentando coger los juguetes que flotaban por encima de su cabeza. Al ver que no podía alcanzarlos se enfurruño y su cabello empezó a volverse rojo intenso mientras hacía aspavientos a su abuela y señalaba los muñecos. Andrómeda le miro sin saber que quería, su mente se hallaba lejos, en Hogwarts. Su hija y su yerno se habían aparecido hacia unas horas dejándole a Teddy a su cuidado y marchándose a lo que seguramente sería la mayor batalla mágica que se recuerde.

Andrómeda no pudo objetar, su hija la abrazó al entrar, le explico lo que sucedía, beso a su hijo y se marcho en menos de un minuto. No podía creérselo, se quedo plantada en la entrada con el niño en brazos y mirando una puerta abierta. Tras unos minutos de consternación, cerró la puerta y fue al salón donde dejo a Teddy en el suelo jugando con un móvil levitante.

Entonces empezó a darle vueltas, su hija se había marchado a una posible y violenta muerte. Más que posible, conocía a su hermana lo suficiente como para saber que sus artes superaban con creces la de los profesores de Hogwarts, y ella solo era una de los lugartenientes de Voldemort. El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado tenía bajo su mando un ejército muy numeroso. Andrómeda lo había descubierto por las malas cuando recibió un paquete de su hermana con un dedo en su interior. El dedo perfectamente cortado tenía un anillo de oro muy simple y sencillo.

El anillo de bodas de Ted Tonks. Eso no habría significado nada de no ser porque Andrómeda sabía que su marido sería Muggle pero sabía esconderse muy bien y pasar desapercibido. No le habría encontrado un solo mortifago.

Enterró lo único que quedaba de su marido en el jardín trasero y cubrió la minúscula tumba de flores blancas. Una sencilla cruz de madera adornaba el centro para que nadie olvidase lo que allí descansaba. Y ahora Andrómeda se enfrentaba a la misma situación, quedarse en casa esperando a recibir una caja con lo que quedase de su hija. Algo se encendió en los ojos de Andrómeda. Algo primario que llevaba mucho tiempo dormido, casi veinte años. Se levantó con fuerzas renovadas. Cogió a Teddy, que había logrado atrapar uno de los muñecos del móvil, y salió de la casa.

Corrió hasta la casa vecina, llamo a la puerta y tras una breve charla, y algún hechizo, los vecinos accedieron a cuidar de Teddy unas horas. Andrómeda les agradeció el gesto y salió corriendo de nuevo a su casa. Una vez dentro se desapareció. No esperaba que funcionase a la primera pero parecía que las defensas del castillo habían caído. Se encontraba en el Gran Comedor. No pudo pararse demasiado a contemplarlo. Una nube de escombros la cubrió y por poco la aplastan los muros que se venían abajo.

La imagen era desoladora, cuerpos de niños indefensos tirados de cualquier forma. Algunos mutilados, otros con su rostro inocente cubierto de sangre. Los que habían quedado enteros tenían los ojos abiertos y Andrómeda se encontró con miradas vacías que congelaban el alma. Tomó con fuerza su varita y corrió sin pensárselo a través de los hechizos y las maldiciones que surcaban el aire en busca del enemigo. Era un caos absoluto, era difícil ver a quien estabas lanzándole una maldición. Eso era una ventaja para los mortifagos que no tenían reparo en cubrir el suelo con la sangre de sus aliados si así lograban vencer.

Saltó por encima de una de las puertas del gran comedor y al caer se rompió el tobillo pero no le importó, ya había encontrado lo que venía buscando. Y para su desgracia estaba en la peor de las situaciones que había imaginado. Empezó a cojear sin perder de vista a los mortifagos de su alrededor para que no la mataran por la espalda.

Bellatrix caminaba en círculos alrededor de su sobrina. Se reía y mofaba del rostro angustiado de Tonks. A sus pies se hallaba el origen de su angustia. Su marido estaba tirado en el suelo, aun respiraba, de eso se había encargado Bellatrix. Quería jugar con sus víctimas un poco antes de acabar con ellas. Su varita subía y bajaba dibujando la silueta de Tonks y deteniéndose momentáneamente en su cara. Solo recibió una mirada gélida y asesina.

- Mi querida sobrina. ¿Tanto quieres a ese perro mugroso que no puedes defenderte? – Preguntó divertida Bellatrix mientras desenvainaba un fino cuchillo. Resplandeció rojo sangre a causa del fuego que se extendía por doquier. – Esperaba algo más de una Black, Nymphadora. Supongo que la pestilente sangre te tu padre empaño el buen talante de la familia. Disfrute mucho cortándole el dedo. ¿Mi hermana te lo contó? Le mande el dedo con el anillo de bodas, quería que supiera que acabaría con toda su familia por ser una traidora. Puede que a ti y el chucho que proteges os mate por órdenes de mi señor pero me encargare de que la familia Tonks desaparezca de la faz de la Tierra. Ya me habéis causado demasiadas humillaciones. – Bellatrix levantó la varita por última vez antes de la acometida final cuando una mano firme le retorció el brazo y la dio la vuelta con fuerza.

Bellatrix se encontró cara a cara con su detestable hermana, Andrómeda fulmino con la mirada pero solo se encontró con la psicosis de Bellatrix. Una mano zumbó en el aire y el sonido de una bofetada se extendió por el pasillo mientras Bellatrix se llevaba la mano a la mejilla dolorida. Andrómeda retrocedió un par de pasos y se puso en guardia. Aun conservaba su educación, debía darle una oportunidad a su hermana.

- ¿Es en serio hermanita? – Preguntó divertida e incrédula Bellatrix mientras se ponía en guardia. – Nunca imagina que una Black se rebajase a darle una oportunidad a un enemigo arrinconado. – Deberías haberme matado. Ahora no podrás.

- Ya lo veremos Bella. Yo no me he pasado los últimos quince años en prisión sin practicar con la varita. – Replicó Andrómeda lanzando el primer hechizo de un duelo que se había postergado por el bien fraterno demasiado tiempo. Bellatrix no le costó desviarlo y contraatacar. La velocidad de ambas contendientes era endiablada. No pronunciaban sonido alguno, su concentración era de tal magnitud que pronto atrajeron la mirada de alumnos, profesores y mortifagos por igual. Ambos grupos tuvieron que separarse y huir cuando el duelo alcanzo cotas insospechadas.

El pasillo ardió a su alrededor, los muros y el techo se venían abajo como si fueran de papel mache mojado. Nada a su alrededor era lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir a los innumerables hechizos que se lanzaban y esquivaban ambas hermanas. Tonks y Remus se arrastraron hasta un rincón protegido por una gran estatua semidestruida. Remus respiraba agitadamente mientras su mujer le curaba las heridas como podía pero no eran las heridas ni la batalla lo que le estaba haciendo sudar e hiperventilar. A través del humo vio una ventana y el pálido plateado de una luna, había estado tan concentrado en la batalla que había olvidado que día era, pero al ver a Greyback huir de la batalla al trote se lo recordó.

Rezó por estar equivocado y centro de nuevo la atención en Bellatrix y Andrómeda. Ninguna daba señales de rendición pero Andrómeda estaba en desventaja, aun con el aislamiento en Azkaban, Bellatrix seguía siendo una virtuosa de la varita y estaba completamente loca. No le importaba nada salvo ganar y eso implicaba que no haría caso a una muerte segura. Eso la hacía extremadamente peligrosa. Mucho más que Voldermort el cual sabía cuando debía retirarse le gustase o no.

En un momento dado todo el techo se vino abajo sobre ambas y fue convertido literalmente en polvo. La magia que manaba de cada una de ellas era tan intensa que había desintegrado cientos de toneladas de roca solida solo con sus auras. Tonks vio como su madre boqueaba sin perder la concentración, se estaba matando al seguir el ritmo de Bellatrix. Y el cansancio no tardó en pasarle factura, con un ágil movimiento, Bellatrix lanzo un hechizo esmeralda y a la vez sin que nadie se diese cuenta lanzó el cuchillo.

Andrómeda al esquivar la maldición asesina se clavó el cuchillo en pecho. Pestañeo un par de veces antes de reaccionar. Sin saber muy bien que había pasado cayó al suelo pesadamente mientras empezaba a toser. Se estaba ahogando en su propia sangre. Sus labios se tiñeron de escarlata al igual que el interior de su boca. La vista se le nublaba de forma esporádica. Veía a su hermana acercarse riendo a carcajadas. Su porte era triunfal, había ganado una gran batalla para ella y ahora iba a rematar el trabajo. Se agachó junto a su hermana cogiendo el mango con fuerza y retorciéndolo en el interior de Andrómeda. Esta gimió de dolor.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Dora? – Preguntó burlándose Bellatrix. A ver usado el apelativo cariñoso que usaba su marido fue demasiado para Andrómeda. Usando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban le escupió a su hermana a la cara. El rostro de Bellatrix quedo completamente cubierto de sangre. Encolerizo de tal modo que se levantó dispuesta a rematar a su hermana a patadas.

Antes de dar una sola patada una sombra enorme y larga la arrancó del suelo y la lanzó contra la puerta del castillo. Bellatrix rodó por el suelo y chocó contra la puerta que empezó a abrirse mostrando la batalla que se llevaba a cabo fuera. Miró al ser que la había lanzado y se encontró con la mirada de Lupin atravesándola como si fuera un trozo de carne. Su cuerpo habría cambiado, ahora era un gran lobo gris cubierto de heridas pero sus ojos seguían siendo los de un hombre racional. La poción matalobos le permitía controlar a la bestia y por suerte Tonks siempre la llevaba encima.

Remus rugía lanzándose en furiosa cólera contra Bellatrix. Esta se levanto apuntando con su varita al lobo pero se contuvo en el último segundo y huyó. Remus se paró en seco sin saber que pensar hasta que escucho la voz de Voldemort atravesarle el cráneo. Prefirió no escuchar y volvió con Tonks que se encontraba arrodillada junto a su madre y curándole la herida.

- No te preocupes cariño. No es más que un rasguño. Tú madre aun pega fuerte. – Dijo entre toses Andrómeda. Levantó la mano y acaricio la mejilla de su hija. – Por poco te pierdo hoy. Gracias a Merlín que llegue a tiempo.

- Tranquila mama. No nos vamos a ir a ninguna parte. Tenemos un hijo que cuidar. Y tú tampoco puedes irte. A ti te espera algo mucho más importante. – Dijo Tonks sonriéndole a su madre. Ambas estaban heridas pero ver que estaban a salvo las mantenía cuerdas.

- ¿Qué me espera? – Preguntó Andrómeda mientras cerraba los ojos por el cansancio.

- Malcriar a tu nieto. – Bromeó Tonks. Vio la sonrisa de su madre y un amago de reírse antes de que se durmiera de puro agotamiento. – ¿Puedes llevarla a donde este a salvo? Debó hablar con los demás para la estrategia a seguir. – Le pidió a Remus. El gran lobo asintió, en su estado no podía hablar, agachándose para que le colocasen al hombro a Andrómeda. Cuidadosamente se levanto y camino despacio hacia el Gran Comedor al ver como todo el mundo llevaba allí a los heridos. – Gracias mama. – Tonks besó la frente de su madre antes de marcharse en busca del resto de la Orden. Remus por su parte fue al Gran Comedor mientras notaba el pulso de Andrómeda fortaleciéndose. Aun le quedaba mucha lucha a aquella mujer.


End file.
